


Bellissimo

by wolfie_slays



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Pet Names, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Elio and Peter make out whilst Oliver and Tony watch, which leads to sex :)





	Bellissimo

“Shall we go out with them?” Peter mumbled at the sound of the assembled family and friends in the garden outside. “Sounds like fun.”

“More fun here, with me.” Elio murmured, sliding a soft hand down Peter’s tanned chest. “It’d be more fun if _they_ were up here, too.”

“Think if I managed to get Tony up, Oliver would follow?” Peter asked as he ran a finger across Elio’s bottom lip, shuddering when the other boy licked it. “I think he’d know.”

“Definitely.” Elio nodded. “Cosa hai intenzione di dirgli?”  _‘What are you going to say to him?’_

“The obvious.” Peter shrugged, sliding off the bed. 

He cut a figure that made Elio lick his lips, thin waist accentuated by his jeans worn with no shirt, silhouetted by the moonlight that streamed in through the balcony windows into the dark room. Peter leant over the railings, pausing to turn and smirk at Elio, who’d propped himself up to get a better view of Peter’s ass. 

“Antonio?” he called. “Puoi venire qui?” _‘Can you come here?’_. “Elio and I need some help.”

“Everything okay, passerotto?” Tony asked, craning his neck to make out the figure on the balcony. “Is Elio okay?”

“We’re fine, just need a hand with this piano piece we’re trying to compose.” Peter assured sweetly, smiling in such a way that had Tony sweating. 

“Arrivo.”  _‘I’m coming’_ Tony nodded. “Two seconds.”

“Grazie.” Peter smiled, before ducking back inside and climbing back onto the bed, straddling Elio’s thin hips. “Oliver’ll follow, don’t worry.”

“He’d better.” Elio grinned, running his hands up Peter’s back as the boy arched into his touch. “Pete, I think we should make them watch.”

“What?”

“I think we should make them watch us.” Elio affirmed, hands roaming Peter’s covered ass. “Antonio and Oliver, they swan around all day acting like they don’t know us in front of everyone else; they deserve a taste of their own medicine.”

“They haven’t got much choice, tesoro.” Peter huffed. “They look after us.”

“Yeah.” Elio agreed, pulling Peter down until their lips were brushing. “But that’s not part of the fun.”

“Okay, yeah.” Peter breathed, and wasted no time connecting their lips, shuddering as Elio licked over them until he opened his mouth, both of them letting out little needy whimpers as they moved together. 

Soon the door clicked open and Elio and Peter separated, a string of saliva still connecting them. Elio groaned breathily and licked at Peter’s open and panting mouth, the sound of Tony’s deep growl spurring him on. It was only Tony’s hot and heavy hand on his ass that snapped Peter out of his trance, turning his head to look back at the older man. 

“Non toccare.” _‘Don’t touch.’_ Peter smiled teasingly. “Just watch.”

“Oh you naughty, naughty boys.” Tony breathed, but stepped back to lean against the wall, lighting up a cigarette as he stood. “Bellissimo, so beautiful.”

“Did Oliver see you leave?” Elio asked breathily as Peter connected soft lips to his neck, gripping the boy’s soft brown hair. “Voglio che anche lui guardi.” _‘I want him to watch, too.’_

“He’ll be here, angelo.” Tony nodded with a smile, tipping his head back as he let the smoke drift out from between his lips, keeping one eye on the writhing beauties in front of him. “He wouldn’t want to miss this.”

Elio whined as Peter nipped softly at his collar bone, before moving back up to connect their lips messily, licking into Elio’s mouth. Elio shifted his hips and thrust up into Peter’s hardness, both boys letting out soft whimpers at the friction. 

“He feels so good, daddy.” Peter panted into Elio’s mouth. “Can’t wait for you to have me, take me so hard.”

“Hmmm, you’d better believe it, sweetheart.” Tony drawled, unashamedly adjusting himself in his jeans as he watched. “So beautiful, both of you.”

The door soon clicked open to reveal Oliver, who’s eyes widened as they flicked between Tony leaning against the wall and the two boys on the bed. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, a rough and gravelly note to his voice. “I saw Tony come up, but I never thought…”

Oliver’s words trailed off, silently declining Tony’s offer of a cigarette and leaning against the wall next to him, eyes on the two boys writhing against each other on the bed, both letting out needy whimpers and moans. 

Peter shifted to sit up, pulling Elio on top of him and connecting their mouths in another messy kiss, all obscene noises and open mouths, designed to rile up the two men watching. Peter made eye contact with Tony as Elio latched back onto his neck, keening at the dark lust present his eyes, and continued to run soft hands up Elio’s back, noting how Oliver’s hands curled into fists.

“They’re criminal.” rasped Oliver. “So gorgeous together, so _needy_.”

“Peter.” Tony’s voice was deep and commanding, leaning forward to stub out his cigarette. “I’m going to come over there now, and I’m going to fuck you.”

“Please, daddy.” Peter whined, leaving a lingering kiss on Elio’s lips as Tony stalked over. 

“Our turn to give Oliver and Elio a nice show, don’t you think?” grinned Tony, dropping down onto the bed to cover Peter’s lithe frame as Elio scrambled to the other side of the bed. “Oliver, would you and Elio care to watch Peter get fucked through the mattress?”

“Absolutely.” Oliver nodded weakly, the outline of his hard cock prominent through his shorts as he climbed onto the bed next to Elio, pulling the younger boy into his lap. Elio tried to turn to suckle on Oliver’s neck, but the man held firm, arms tight round his waist and gently stroking the boy’s cock through his underwear. “Watch, Elio, don’t you dare look away.”

“Yes, daddy.” the boy hissed, bucking into the warmth of Oliver’s hand as he watched Tony yank Peter’s jeans down until the boy could kick them off, and slide rough, calloused hands over the soft skin of Peter’s ass. 

“You want me, sweetheart?” Tony murmured, sliding his hands under Peter’s chest to toy with his nipples, loving the aborted whimper that escaped his lips, the way he writhed in frustration. “You want me to take you, right here, in front of them?”

“Ti voglio più di ogni altra cosa.” _‘I want you more than anything else.’_ panted Peter, a humiliated flush travelling down his chest as Oliver let out a deep groan. “Please daddy, I’m already open from before, please just fuck me.”

“Mmm, I bet you are, you’re always so open for me.” growled Tony, spitting on his hand to slick his cock up just enough, appreciating the small whimpers from Elio next to him as Oliver pulled his dick out of his jeans and started stroking him. “Constantly gagging for cock, both of you.”

“Sono sempre affamato.” _‘I’m always hungry’_ Elio whined, bucking up into Oliver’s firm grip on his dick, the brush of his thumb over the weeping head. “Always hungry for cock, need it in me all the time.”

Peter said nothing, only canted his hips up as Tony dragged his head across his twitching hole, biting his lip in an effort to hold back the urge to beg. Finally Tony pushed forward, breaching the tight ring of muscle and continuing to press in, the stretch and burn of it making Peter’s head fall forward, keening at the feel of Tony’s hips against his ass. 

“Fuck, look at him take it.” groaned Oliver, working over Elio’s dick faster at the sight in front of him. “He’s so good, Elio, look how tight he is.”

“Ah, _ah,_ yes daddy.” Elio panted, thrusting his hips up into Oliver’s hand at the same time that Tony pulled out and pushed back into Peter, _hard_. “Oh daddy, Antonio fucks him so good, so hard, _please_.”

“Oooh, you’ll pay for that one, darling.” chuckled Oliver darkly. “Don’t you worry.”

Peter whimpered, both as Tony pounded against his prostate and at Oliver’s thinly veiled threat, clawing at the bedsheets in an effort not to touch himself; that was Tony’s job. 

“Daddy, please touch me.” Peter panted, fighting the urge to rut against the bedsheets. “Please, daddy, your cock feels so good, need to come, _need it_ , per favore.”

“Since you asked so pretty, angelo.” Tony grinned, still managing to sound cocky even buried in Peter’s ass, reaching a hand around to fist hard and fast at the boy’s cock, calloused hands just bordering on painful. “Do you see how you turn people on, bellissimo? See how close Elio is just watching daddy fuck you?”

“Yes, daddy, _yes_.” Peter whined, arching into Tony’s grip, tilting his head until he could see Elio, dick hard and weeping as Oliver worked it over relentlessly. “C’mon, Elio, come for me, show me how much you like to see my daddy fuck me.”

“Ah, yes, yes, Peter, daddy, fuck!” Elio whimpered, back arching as he came in thick white ropes across Oliver’s fist, mouth wide in a silent moan as he was worked through the aftershocks. 

Peter came just after, the combination of Elio and Oliver with Tony hitting his prostate and stroking his cock way too much to handle. He gave in with a shriek, vision going spotty as his arms gave way and Tony kept thrusting into him, chasing his own release. He came back to himself when he heard a pained cry from Elio, and saw that Oliver had clamped an arm firmly round his waist and was still stroking his sensitive dick. 

“You’ll give me another one, Elio.” Oliver commanded. “That’s your punishment.”

“Oh daddy, please, it hurts.” Elio whimpered, trying to wriggle out of his grip. “Please stop, it’s so sensitive, it hurts!”

“Aww, does it hurt baby?” Oliver mocked, rubbing over the sensitive head. “Grow up, Elio, take it.”

Peter whined, and would’ve come right then and there if he hadn’t seconds before. Tony, however, groaned roughly at the sight and buried himself deep in Peter’s ass as he came, the stimulation of Peter’s oversensitive prostate enough to force his hole to milk Tony’s cock. 

Tony pulled out before the sensation could get uncomfortable, and pulled Peter down to wrap an arm around his waist, both of their eyes trained on the sight that was Oliver roughly jerking Elio’s sensitive cock, the boy’s head thrown back and eyes screwed tight as he gritted his teeth against the painful sensation.  

“Lui è così bello.”  _‘He’s so beautiful.’_ Tony murmured into Peter’s curls, the boy nodding in agreement. “We haven’t put you through forced orgasms for a while, we’ll have to have some fun with that soon.”

“See, baby?” Oliver grinned, pinching viciously at Elio’s nipple, causing the boy to cry out. “Peter can take it, you hear? Give me another one, Elio, I know you can do it. I’m not letting up until you do.”

“I’m - _ah_ - ‘m trying daddy, but it’s - _madre di dio_ \- it hurts so bad. I feel it but I’m- ah, it _hurts_!”

“Elio.” Tony’s voice was deep, low and commanding. “Elio, you come, right now.”

Elio jerked in Oliver’s grasp and came with a pained cry, biting his lip as cum dribbled over Oliver’s fist. It wasn’t long before he went limp against his daddy’s chest, eyes fluttering shut, and Oliver smiled fondly. 

“I’d better take him to bed.” he smiled softly, sliding his arms under Elio’s thin frame to pick him up. “I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

“Buona notte, Oliver.” smiled Peter, snuggling into Tony’s chest. “See you tomorrow."


End file.
